Indigno de ser amado
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: La verdad es que yo nunca entendí cómo la gente podía llegar a relacionarse sentimentalmente con otras personas. Suponía que era algo intrínseco de la condición de "ser humano", pero el hecho de saberlo no me lo hacía más comprensible. [DazaiCentric]


_¡Hola~! Es mi primera vez publicando algo en este fandom, ¡espero que te guste!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Bungo Stray Dogs_** _no me pertenece._

* * *

Indigno de ser amado

* * *

La verdad es que yo nunca entendí cómo la gente podía llegar a relacionarse sentimentalmente con otras personas. Suponía que era algo intrínseco de la condición de " _ser humano"_ , pero el hecho de saberlo no me lo hacía más comprensible.

E incluso aunque tuve alguna experiencia de primera mano con el llamado "amor" (porque hubieron algunas mujeres que dijeron estar enamoradas de mí), nunca supe cómo manejar el asunto. Fue por eso mismo que transcurrido un tiempo de frecuentar a mis amantes dejaba de hacerlo súbitamente o incluso después de una noche con ellas me iba y no volvía a verlas, no quería. Si las viera no podría hacer nada, sentiría un terror absoluto con sólo verles la cara, seguro me reiría, diría algo gracioso y luego me iría, porque el horror del momento no me dejaría hacer nada más que eso.

Pero el problema con las relaciones sentimentales no era sólo ese, ni tampoco se limitaba exclusivamente a las mujeres (aunque con ellas todo era mucho más fácil, ya que tarde o temprano exponían sus intenciones y yo no debía hacer otra cosa más que aceptarlas), sino que también pasaba con mis supuestos iguales, los hombres. Pero como notaba que _la sociedad_ repudiaba estas situaciones decidí no hacerles caso.

Sin embargo, había uno que al que no podía evitar aunque quisiera con mis usuales estrategias, porque los demás eran pasajeros, no compartía con ellos por mucho tiempo y si los veía dos veces seguidas era suerte. Pero con este tipo en concreto, Nakahara Chūya, no. Él era mi irascible y caprichoso compañero de equipo: el llamado _soukoku._

Al principio, cuando nos conocimos, yo usé mis recursos generales: la bufonería, pero él sólo chasqueaba la lengua y miraba hacia otro lado. Al agarrarle más confianza dejé eso de lado y empecé a burlarme de su estatura y su manera de vestir, lo cual pareció caerle mejor, ya que me respondía con ganas.

No pasó mucho para que Chūya se diera cuenta de cómo era realmente, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Entonces, como lo noté tarde, dejé de fingir y comencé a mostrar mi poca disponibilidad a estar con su persona. No lo despreciaba, claro que no, pero comenzaba a notar los efectos que tenía en él, por lo que lo creí conveniente.

Aunque, contrario a todos mis pronósticos (algo bastante raro), nos hicimos cercanos, incluso se nos podía llamar " _compañeros"_ , sin embargo, aún no soportaba la idea de tenerlo cerca. Ni él a mí.

Pasado el tiempo, incluso yo, alguien que no entiende ―ni entenderá nunca― los secretos del ser humano y de por qué busca compañía ajena, noté la estática atracción de él por mí. Y yo, que siempre fui, dentro de todo, complaciente, no pude hacer más que ignorarlo.

Chūya no se me acercaba, no me dedicaba miradas, no trataba de modificar su vocabulario para dirigirse a mí. En realidad, todo lo contrario, se alejaba a penas me veía, se bajaba su ridículo sombrero e incluso endurecía sus palabras al hablarme. Todo porque yo, de alguna manera que tampoco entiendo, puedo ver a través de él. Y él lo sabe, pero no dejo de gustarle. Por eso digo que una atracción estática, aunque las palabras se contradicen, Chūya admite, en silencio y entre las sombras, porque yo le atraigo, pero no hace nada más.

Qué curioso es esto de amar sin ser amado, pero Chūya en sí era curioso. Tanto así que un un día, poco antes de dejar la mafia y, por lo tanto, la última vez que nos vimos, quise probarlo, aunque mi pasatiempo favorito fuera ese, esta vez quería ver hasta dónde llegaría.

Yo toqué (o golpeé, no recuerdo), la puerta de su casa. Estaba bebido, mucho, y venía desde Ginza (ni siquiera sé cómo llegué ahí) porque aunque ya no distinguía arriba de abajo, quería seguir bebiendo, pero no tenía un céntimo encima y la dueña del bar me había echado.

Después de insistir un buen rato, Chūya se dignó a recibir con el ceño fruncido:

―¿Qué quieres, bastardo? ―farfulló, no queriendo hablarme, seguro.

―Alcohol ―dije sin más.

―No.

―Vamos, dame alcohol. Sé que tienes un Petrus por ahí escondido.

Chūya se molestó más.

―¿Me estás jodiendo? Ni aunque tuviera uno te lo daría. Vale más que tu puta vida.

―En eso estoy de acuerdo ―respondí―. Por eso lo quiero. Dame el Petrus.

―Que no. Además, ya estás borracho, ¿acaso quieres ahogarte en alcohol? ¿Es este un nuevo método de suicidio, eh?

Su evidente preocupación por mí, disfrazada de asco y odio, me resultó impertinente y lastimera. Yo sólo quería alcohol y ya.

―Sólo quiero el Petrus ―insistí.

―¡Qué no, maldito bastardo!

―Vamos. Te voy a besar.

Chūya se sonrojó, o eso me pareció, y apretó con fuerza los labios.

―¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ―exclamó enfurecido.

Me le acerqué, tambaleante y con ánimos de molestarlo.

―¿Quieres que te bese?

Ojos azules, brillosos, fue lo último que vi antes de recibir un puñetazo en pleno rostro que me dejó inconsciente. La verdad es que Chūya, a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, era bastante fuerte aún sin usar su habilidad.

Me desperté tres días después, me dijeron que me habían encontrado desmayado en alguna playa de Yokohama, pero eso era todo.

No tuve oportunidad de cruzármelo ni una vez más en aquel tiempo, ya que casi enseguida, unos días más tarde, murió Odasaku, el que me hizo prometer que dejaría la mafia. Luego de eso, renuncié a mi lugar como Jefe Ejecutivo y más tarde me uní a la Agencia Armada de Detectives.

Con esto quiero dejar en claro que nunca más volví a verlo.

* * *

Recientemente me lo crucé de nuevo, después de tantos años. Yo estaba secuestrado y encadenado en la sala de torturas de la organización y él al enterarse vino a verme. En realidad no pasó mucho, podría decir que de alguna manera "nos pusimos al día", pero como ninguno de los dos cambió demasiado… Bueno, el me trataba con el mismo desprecio de siempre, pero yo sabía que no era como antes. Su trato, antes de abandonar la mafia, tiraba más al compañerismo, ya que él, en algún momento, me reconoció como su _igual_ (no éramos iguales, para nada). Sin embargo, ahora se dirigía a mí con absoluto desprecio, con odio, lo que me llevó a pensar que él estaba resentido (o dolido), por lo de esa noche y posiblemente por el hecho de que me fui sin decirle nada y, además, hice explotar su auto.

Chūya, quien parecía ser el mismo de hace años, en realidad me trataba con tal desprecio que hasta a mí me sorprendió. Era como si le hecharan sal a su herida cada vez me veía y al ser esta la primera en mucho tiempo, le dolió peor.

Y sin embargo, este no sería nuestro único encuentro ya que, como veía que venían las cosas, habría muchos más.

Sé que la actitud de Chūya no cambiará ni que su herida alguna vez será curada, tanto como sé que yo jamás podré sentir algo igual o parecido, ni por él ni por nadie, porque nunca lo entenderé.

A veces puedo llegar a sentir algo de lástima por él, pienso que pierde el tiempo, porque sé que además de ser indigno de ser humano, también soy indigno de ser amado.

* * *

 _Por si les resulta conocido el nombre... Sí, lo saqué del libro :v. En realidad, estaba leyéndolo cuando me ocurrió esto, pero con Chuuya. "Saqué" algunas cosas de él, como su obvia incomprensión del ser humano y su terror a ellos, y sí, ese "te voy a besar" lo repite varias veces xD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado :3 ¡Ya saben, dejen review!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
